blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Episode 2/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] My name is Nex, probably know me as the "Beast of Sin". Don't question it, but I'm going to destroy this world and the NOL's successor, Novus Orbus Sequentia. "Sequence". Sequence has been after me for years, ever since I awakened my power, callin' me "Azure 0". Naturally they jumped all over a chance to take me in, and breaking out of their airship got me to Kagusutchi faster then I thought. Now I can go and look in the restricted area and find—wait what? That girl, that girl with it...is in this city? Oh hell are you kidding me? *Sigh* Nothin ever goes as I plan does it? Looks like I gotta go find her, what a damn pain... "Blue Faith" :Lies that cover our hearts and minds :Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise :Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices :Should we exist in such a world :Where has our purpose gone? :Why does fate make us suffer? :Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself :War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release :But what light can we see in one so dark :Holding all hatred and sorrow :What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Seeking Innocence, Sequence's Prodigy Something was foul smelling, and a sharp metallic taste fresh on his tongue. Vision blurred, throat filled with blood that seeped out of the corners of his mouth, he lets out a gritty, gurgled cough. Seeing ceiling above him, the injured young man was being cradled within someone's trembling arms. He'd suffered severe injuries, holes and tears in the vitals which would burn a gruesome image to any mind. His entire body was brutally torn from chest down—anyone sensible would tell you they were going to die. The room the two were within seemed to stretch for miles with nothing but the walls beside them. Reality seemed to twist around them, as the one holding the wounded continued moving forward with brisk steps. They come outside of the room after passing through a massive doorway, the man lets off what would be assumed to be a cry for aid, however no sound comes from his mouth. The young man he supported had heavy eyes fighting to stay open. A shadowed face looks down at him, all that's visible is the hard pressed frown of despair as his vision fades to black. However, as all feeling departs, does it suddenly come back tenfold. Something unexplained shoots through his body like electricity and the feeling of heaviness leaves him entirely. *???: You dead? Are you? That's no good at all, you better wake up Nex! A sinister voice echoes through his mind, his tone almost taunting him. Nex's eyes open up wide to find his heart is pounding at an abnormal pace, he coughs out blood as something applied a crushing pressure internally. *Nex: Gaghh--! ...what...? The entirety of his body aches as he brings himself to awareness. There was no room, no one cradling him. He wipes the blood from his mouth with his glove and tries to push himself up to his feet. The feeling of unease still hung over him even though it had only been a nightmare. Even though, Nex knew exactly what the nightmare was from—it wasn't anything that needed to be pieced together. But it wasn't matters he would speak of either, and yet it festered in his mind like a cancer. *Nex: ... (I'll find that bastard, and he's gonna tell me everything, every god damn reason.) With that last angering thought, he quickly checks his surroundings. Emitting a small grunt he felt cramped, realizing he'd been wedged between a ton of crates for shipment in a small alleyway. Some seagulls let off a few cries and he looks up to see the blue skies overhead. By the time he finally reached the city, he grown beyond tired and slept here without even noticing it. *Nex: Well at least it kept me out of sight...still was uncomfortable as hell though. The man pushes himself off the ground and grabs his coat which he'd used as a blanket before slipping his arms through the sleeves and pulling it over himself. The suns rays blinding to the eye, Nex turns his head east as he tries to decide where to head now. *Nex: ...Sure I say I'll find her, but hell if I know where she even is. Nex carefully exits the peer, and surveys the streets of the city. Littered with buildings, but it was barren for the most part, with the occasional passerby. As much as Nex hated to interact with the people here, he didn't know a single thing about where this girl would be. He decides to approach a few people after a bit of wandering around. Needless to say Nex had zero social skill, he only spoke to a few, and even then he wasn't exactly the best one to have a conversation with. As a man comes closer to enter one of the buildings across the street, Nex stops his advance. *Nex: Hey, you. *Man: Hmm? Yes? --oh dear god y-you're... *Nex: Just hold on a second, I'm not-- *Man: Don't kill me! *Nex: Nono I'm not, I'm just trying to ask a ques— The man runs off in a panic and goes into the building, slamming the doors tight behind him. Even though he knew it'd do no good if Nex really wanted to get in. Nex simply sighs as he drops his hands to his side and lowers his head for a second. *Nex: Well. That worked out just wonderfully. Nex looks around and waits for another passerby, he again approaches, but doesn't even get within feet before their eyes blow up like balloons and they turn the other way. *Nex: God dammit. This is a freaking waste of time, not one person is willing to talk to me. Nex leans up against the building and waits with slight impatience relevant in his eyes. The person who hid in the building would occasionally peek out from the window to see if he was still there. The moment they saw him they hid in terror, Nex scoffs. He thought it was ridiculous, all these people hiding like children from a monster. Clearly he wasn't going to do anything to them, but no one stuck around long enough for him to get that out. Nex again tries with a women walking along the sidewalk. *Nex: Hey, have you-- *Women: ! *Nex: I'm not going to do anything, I'm just trying to ask a-- *Women: W-what do you want? Her voice trembled like a leaf, along with her entire body. *Nex: Okay you didn't freak out...well not entirely anyway. I'm trying to find someone. *Women: I-I don't want any trouble. *Nex: Lady...calm down, not going to hurt you. Her hand reaches in her bag for something, perhaps a defensive imitation armagus of sorts, which she uses like a spray of particles from a small gun. They catch Nex unaware as he feels his muscles tighten and refuse to let him move, before things could escalate she rushes past him in a hurry yelling like a banshee. *Women: Someone help! The Beast of Sin is here!! *Nex: ?! gah—what the hell! Seriously?! His body numbs out for a brief moment as he hits the ground on his knees. His anger clear as day. *Nex: Screw this city...can't ask a damn question or try to be civil to save my life. Nex tries to get his body to move after that mishap. Nex knew that the woman would report this, and the idea only serves to annoy him. Of course she'd report him, why wouldn't she. Only with him would a search go completely south-side. Feeling slowly inches its way through his body beginning at the tips of his fingers and he moves his hand to push himself off the floor. He needed to move out of this place before he was spotted and forced into a situation he'd rather not get into. Some clacking on the ground can be heard from the soles of shoes hitting the pavement. They approach—Nex grinds his teeth, he still couldn't move effectively and was completely defenseless right now. If this was the NOS he'd be in trouble until he regained his control. *Nex: (Freaking crazy bitch, if she costs me this there's gonna be hell to pay later.) He waits, it was all he could do. Waits and waits for the inevitable moment those blue clad idiots would come and tell him to surrender, the scene was crystal clear and playing like a record in his head. However much to his surprise, it never occurs. The steps slow their advance, and only belonged to a single person. *Nex: ...Bounty hunter? Some high up dog on the Sequence chain or what? You toyin' with me? *???: I'm not any of the above young man. *Nex: Huh? Then why the hell are you here? *Man: I saw you get hit by that armagus, thought you could use some help. *Nex: ...What? *Man: Is it criminal to want to help someone? Nex doesn't say a word to him, he wasn't trusting of anyone and that seemed to be the generic mentality taken by people these days. His eyes are firm to that as well, narrowed as though to say: "Get away before I rip your head off". As the man approaches him, Nex's feeling returns to him, his first instinct to defend himself takes over. He pulls his hand back and prepares to slam the back of his fist into the man's face, twisting his body to do so. *Nex: Don't even think about it you— However, both his hand and sneer stop cold as soon as he lays good eye on the man's form. He'd seen better days, and he wasn't entirely human. He had two ragged ears poking up from his rough mangled hair and a skinny complexion with some rags and tattered clothing hanging on him. Behind him a large tail popped out. Icy touch to his boiling emotions, he calmed himself a bit, and lowered his hand. His stare lost its malevolent edge, but he kept his guard up all the same. *Beastkin: You seem surprised, I assure you I have no interest in crossing you. *Nex: You're a beastkin...the hell happened to you? Though it was exceedingly rare for him, pity was hidden within those words he spoke. This hadn't been the first time Nex had seen a beastkin, two hundred years ago they were considered nothing more than "tools" and even now in what was referred to as the "Golden age of humanity" by the NOS—it wasn't much better. *Beastkin: Even though the NOS doesn't exactly bother us, they still don't offer any aid. Its difficult for us to say the least. *Nex: ...And yet they have plenty of resources to spare, but they refuse in the case of you. *Beastkin: I fear it'll only bring more chaos to what is already occurring. Whispers of a mandatory draft being implemented in the next few weeks for beastkin over a certain age cause great unrest. *Nex: ...mandatory draft...? I'd say somethin' like that would never pass, but hell with today's screwed up world, Sequence hasn't got a damn clue what "Boundaries" are. *Beastkin: Yes...we all detest the mere thought. But we can discuss that later, for now you need to get out of sight. I'd be more than willing to offer my house to the one who protests their ways. *Nex: That's not— He begins to speak words against the idea, but the older beastkin shows only kindness in his tired eyes and Nex stops dead in sentence. Nex had never actually seen such genuine care in someone's eyes, though clearly they showed deprivation and sorrow as well. *Beastkin: Please, don't think anything of it. Follow me young man, I know a way to cut through without the NOS even noticing us. Nex lets off a heavy sigh and follows the man out of the peer. Praying for once it'd be the right choice. -- Having come back from a meeting with several other higher ups to discuss the current events, Lukain walks down the hallway of a fairly impressive room boasting high class design. The floors tiled with chandeliers running the ceiling. Pillars lined the walls, with trimming along certain parts—the premise was breathtaking. Entering through massive regal doors, he enters followed by guards enters the room with quiet steps and comes over the balcony to look bellow at the lower level. While he planned to deploy several of the NOS's finest on this operation, today was one which several people were testing their skills against one another. Even a few citizens were allowed to watch the battle, as it was a fine display of their top militia's strength and example of ability to protect the cities and continued acts as the worlds defenders and leader. A man looks up to Lukain from the bottom level who had hollow bright neon eyes, he only steals a glance at him for a moment, though Lukain's eyes go straight towards him. The man leaves the small crowd and disappears after that. *???: ooh an admirer! From a transmission a voice comes by Lukain's ear through a small ear piece. *Lukain: ...Don't waste time with such idiocy General, we have a match to observe. *General: Yeah yeah, I know. I'm watching. Pretty boring for me, all things considered. I might go to Kagusutchi, hear things are pretty interesting down there from the meeting. *Lukain: We'll discuss it later. *General: Yeah fine, I'll be here, bored. With that he closes the transmission and gives his attention to the event, the room was large sporting a single wide and long platform. Rather plain looking to the eye compared to the extravagant surrounding area. However, it would all become a battlefield in a simulation. Using the data from areas, it was able to recreate a field of any design for the fight to take place, such as a field being outside with trees and hillsides, mountains and rocky terrain, and even indoors, the limits were your mind. They could even effect the climate if the participants desired. Suffice it to say, the NOS wasn't lacking money or technology. Upon the field, two young men stood across from each other, both powerful in their own rights. Reiga Sorairo and Siegfried Schtauffen. An older man stood behind the one who wore a stark white jacket, his azure eyes lacked spark right at the moment. *???: You're going to win this, right Reiga? *Reiga: Yes father... I'll do my best. This is Brigadier Schtauffen, though. He's one of the strongest in the division. *Reiga's Father: All the same, it'll be a challenge, you're also strong son, you contain that power of yours. "Azure Prodigy". Marshal Necaros is watching, perhaps the General as well. Reiga lets off a flat sigh as he brushes some of his spiked scarlet hair from his eyes. Trying to impress his superiors was a constant with him anymore, after all he was considered a prodigy so it was expected of him to do incredible things for the NOS. To be fair, Reiga despised fighting—yet his father wished for him to become one of the infamous "Sequence Destroyers" one day. It was in all honesty a fate he wanted no part of. While the Sequence Destroyers were highly revered and feared members of the NOS, they were always fighting and always preforming the missions no one else would. Despite Reiga's occasionally quirkiness, as some could say, he would never bring dishonor to the man who he called father. As the two converse, Siegfried lets out a sigh, his heavy sword's blade placed flat against his shoulder. His short spiked azure hair and dark crimson headband lifted as the artificial wind blew against it. He frowned staring at his opponent as he stuck the blade of his sword into the ground. Leaning against the handle, as he awaited the call for the fight to commence. He said nothing as he watched the father and son as they spoke, his annoyance apparent. He hated being around people, famously anti-social his green eyes scanned the field for anything he could use to his advantage. While Siegfried scanned the area for the best vantage, Reiga was still in thought. He didn't have the heart to tell his father no, given everything he'd done for him over the years. His shoulders seemed to slump a bit to show his lack of enthusiasm towards the fight in general but he grabs the hilts of his twin blades and steps forward. A girl from the small crowd cheers him on who sported long sapphire hair in deep contrast to his ruby shade strands. Reiga looks over at her and notices her shining blue eyes with golden highlights in her rises, unique to say the least. *Reiga: (Whose that girl...? Strange feeling I get from her.) Hey dad, who is that person? *Reiga's Father: A citizen being watched by a few friends of Sequence. I imagine she came to see the prowess of our military. *Reiga: (...somehow I doubt that...) Reiga doesn't respond to it, it was obvious that his father had much pride in the NOS's militia, something Reiga clearly didn't share. The young man refocuses on the battle to come, doing his best to ready himself. Gripping tight the hilts of his blades, he takes a few moments to try and figure out his opponent. He was well aware how strong that man was. But this would be his first fight against Siegfried and he didn't know much about Reiga, as they only just came together for this fight. Siegfried was confident that he could handle anything thrown at him however and Reiga could see that clearly. *Reiga: (Damn, can tell he's used to fighting.) *Lukain: Brigadier Schtauffen the environment choice is yours for the match. The fight will begin as soon as you decide. *Siegfried: Choice of field huh...make it a snow field with cherry blossoms then. *Lukain: As you wish. As he speaks the field makes a dome that sparks a bit and then begins to morph the area within. Temperatures drop to freezing and Reiga can feel the bitter touch of cold on his skin. White fluffy snow spreads across the ground and trees sprout with beautiful and serene cherry blossoms drifting in the air. The "sky" becomes blanketed with grey clouds as the frigged yet gentle winds kick in. Reiga takes in a breath with a puff of air to follow. *Lukain: (Should be interesting to see how far the "Prodigy" has come. And of course Schtauffen...) Lukain takes a moment to look at both of them before he gives word for the match to start. *Lukain: Begin. Siegfried wasted no time pulling Ettard from the ground, rushing forward. Ignoring the peaceful scenery he channeled his energy into the blade of his sword igniting it in an azure cloak of fire. As he closed the distance towards his opponent, he slashed in a vertical arc and sent a wave of blue fire towards Reiga. The wave crashes forward with immense force. Reiga springs to the side with a slight twist, bringing one of his blades behind him he channels a red aura across it and then releases with a reverse snap swing. It comes out like a spear head of crimson light. At the same time he brings his opposite blue sword out, Ao Lux, and readies that. Unsurprising that his opponent had dodged, Siegfried jumped into the air. Twisting his body into a front flip, slashing downwards bringing the blade glimmering from the sunlight peering through the clouds and glistening on the snow. The slash comes down fast, aimed directly towards Reiga's head. A loud screech is heard as the blades moan upon impact locking themselves in place. Reiga had placed his own, edge up, over his head to defend himself. He wasn't strong enough to push him away. Instead Reiga steps back letting his opponent's momentum carry forward, and then swings both swords opposite directions to send a forceful shock-wave outward. The shock-wave hits sending him backwards. Siegfried remained calm, rolling backwards, recovering from the sudden blast. He slowed himself down by stabbing the blade of his sword into the snowy ground. Picking himself up from the white earth, and flashes a smirk pulling his sword back up. Placing the blade of Ettard against the top of his arm, readying himself as he charged energy into the blade. Reiga situates his weapons once more and keeps a constant light blue and red aura around himself and his weapon. He breaks forward into a sprint and then hops sideways before bringing his sword over head as he goes airborne. Reiga then releases it with a good amount of force into a diagonal swing landing on the opposite side of his opponent. Blue and red aura whipped around violently as it followed his motion. Siegfried moved his body bring his sword in a horizontal angle blocking the blades. He jumps backwards, blue light cloaking his arm. Siegfried returns the slash in a vertical angle unleashing the energy of the sword, and with tremendous force it creates a large explosion of flames. Reiga manages to avoid the largest part of the blue blazing blast which kicked out with force of several bombs, all the same he's blown back by the sheer pressure and flies back into the snow. Using his blades for traction, the snow is tossed high in powdery dust as he rights himself with a small grunt. *Reiga: (That's some strength...) Reiga takes in the residual energy and radiates the aura for himself as he readies himself once more. Siegfried presses the attack, rushing directly after him ignoring the white snow as its kicked into the air. Swinging his sword in a crescent arc, following the slash he throws in a backwards kick aiming directly at Reiga's chest. His expression remains calm showing, but a small grin of cockiness crosses his face. Siegfried: (This is too easy, seems they were mistaken to match a greenhorn against me.) Reiga ducks the swing and takes the kick, stumbling back slightly and uttering a light groan. The more Reiga tried to get into the fight, the worse it sat with him. He didn't stand a chance against Siegfried, so the match made little sense. As it looked, his chance looked to be nearly as bad as the survival of blind puppies with a wolf in the kennel—which is to say, none at all. *Reiga: (Unless they all have a sick sense of humor, what the hell am I supposed to do against him? He has Azure for gods sake. I don't even know how to properly use my power.) Siegfried slashes twice in a vertical and diagonal angle, his years of experience clearly showing. His expression remained somber, he felt pity towards Reiga. Being forced to fight a veteran of the NOS, while he had yet to make a mark in battle. But his orders were to win this, and that was exactly what he was planning on doing. He kept on attacking, from every angle testing both his skills as well as his opponent's. The blade comes from every which way in a flurry of metal, cutting air and flesh. The rapid succession of attacks from the sword left him with cuts and welts that trickled blood. Sent back a little following each impact, Reiga holds back his yells of pain. He begins to doubt he can even land a hit against him, the experience gap was just too large. All the same, he wasn't going to quit, it wasn't in him to. Reiga relaxes himself and decides to quiet any thoughts. Placing total focus into himself, he lets himself go into his own power. He weaves away from the slashes as he channels the energy into his hand, creating a swirling mantle of azure and crimson auras. Tossing one of his blades into its sheath he thrusts out his opposite hand holding the aura within it, it releases itself in a close range blue and red crackling burst. Reiga then draws the sword and slashes with both in powerful succession. It belied his normal ability, and everyone quickly came to notice of it. Siegfried is caught off guard by the sudden blow, unable to move or even block he takes the hit from the blade's edge directly. His mind completely blank from the swiftness of the blow. He lets out groan of pain feeling the force of the slash directly across his chest. The edge of the second blade comes ripping through the air leaving a deep blue translucent stream of energy as it travels. Reiga's eyes were sharp and completely focused, they hadn't been before. It had seemed like the rules of experience had been thrown out the window in that split moment of his assault. Lukain looks down at the two as he witnesses the tides of the fight swiftly turn with a vengeance. He didn't seem to be surprised however, while most of the others had widened eyes in their surprise. No one had really seen Reiga fight until now. Eyes open in both a mixture of surprise and pain, he feels the second blade connect causing him to stumble. Siegfried was unsure where this tenacity came from, a second ago he was nothing more than a rookie. Now he felt nothing but pain and something else—he was unsure of what it was. The unseen force caused his body to feel strangely foreign and heavy, as he fell to one knee. Reiga pulls the blade back and it sits at his side dug into the snow. His eyes shift back to normal as he seemed a bit lost looking toward the partially collapsed Siegfried. Dumbfounded by the event, Reiga couldn't discern how he won. This man who was known as one of the most powerful the NOS had, a Brigadier who had lived and breathed combat...how did he, possibly win against him? *Reiga: (How the hell...I actually won?) *Lukain: Very good, Lieutenant Sorairo. At ease, this match is over, with you its victor. *Reiga: What? Reiga seemed astonished to hear the words. The field slowly returns to normal, with the snow underneath them melting into the ground. The cool airs regulate to room temperature and the flowers disintegrate into specks of data. Siegfried pants heavily his body feeling extremely heavy. He stared at Reiga with clear surprise, as blood began leaking directly on the ground. *Siegfried: (H-how the hell did he... do that?) *Reiga's father: Impressive Reiga, that's the kind of success that makes the NOS proud. Reiga sees his father just beaming with pride and joy. He takes his attention from that and for a moment gazes around as the small crowd cheers for his victory; they all seemed certain that Siegfried would win. Lukain walks over to him after descending from the balcony's step. He then turns to the people in the audience. Reiga doesn't move an inch as his superior stands by his side. *Lukain: Citizens, I give you, the "Azure Prodigy"—our protector who will pave the better path for us all and help preserve our world's prosperity in the NOS's name. A definitive look of shock crosses his face as Reiga's eyes widen upon hearing Lukain's words. *Reiga: (...Pave a better path? Me?) -- The sun now low on the horizon as the rays of warmth gave way to the cold touch of coming evening. A brisk cool air is welcomed by a few members of the NOS who stood nearby where Nex and the older beastkin had just taken leave from. *NOS Private: There's traces of Armagus usage here sir. A young man in uniform remarks to his superior. They had been fairly certain their target was here not too long before the report by a civilian mere hours ago who even mentioned using the stun armagus against Nex. A small pad held by the superior corporal details a scanned area, with several numbers and letters shown across its surface. He taps on one, and in a subtle cone shaped light it opens a hologram display of data. It reads "A1124 Sequence Existence File". *NOS Corporal: The system shows that SEF A1124's current location has a powerful radiation wave in its presence, don't count it as fact but it could be Nex they're with. Another voice comes from the pad he held, a firm tone owned by a woman. *Mysteria: Its impossible to be certain. Nex isn't in the system record directly. Alert anyone in the area you feel necessary, and I'll be in Kagusutchi as fast as possible. Scout it out, and if it ends up being the "Beast of Sin" ...do not let him escape. ---- "Soul Devotion":The road ahead is one of dark desire:Destruction and sin you've tread: Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul: You've been damned, how do you still survive: The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it: you have seen it all once too many times: in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable :Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light :Are you dead inside :Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive Category:Control Sequence Transcript Category:Transcript